


that's interesting

by kittylove



Series: normalize switches markhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Pure Porn, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, dirty talking, i believe in switches markhyuck, lots of dirty talking, mark is a baby, not kinky but it is filthy, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylove/pseuds/kittylove
Summary: Donghyuck can't tell what is more frustrating. Online classes, or Mark in between his legs while he's trying to focus during the said online class."Jesus, fuck, Mark I’m studying.”Mark rolls his eyes and mumbles. “Duh.”That didn't stop him from caressing the younger's clothed dick, determined to get what he wants today. After all, he has been planning this out for days.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: normalize switches markhyuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031850
Comments: 29
Kudos: 249





	that's interesting

**Author's Note:**

> mark has been so baby lately.. or is it just me?

Fuck 2020. 

Donghyuck felt like he had thought of that phrase more than he ever sees his mom this year, and even then, the year is showing no sign of ending. Sure, he has rightfully earned the dramatic title, but starting his second year of degree inside the comfort of his home is definitely not something he had expected. Being an outdoorsy and practical person he is, he gained energy by going outside, and physical activities get him more in the mood to get his life together. The pandemic has hindered him from being productive, and on top of that he can feel pending insanity coming his way.

The only good thing that ever came out with the whole quarantine duration is his newfound fuck buddies thingy he has going on with Mark, his best friend.

-

Sue him, but he personally thinks online classes are not that effective. Students can just not give a fuck behind screen, probably playing some games as they let their lecturers serenade them. Even for Donghyuck who actually takes his classes seriously, he feels like online classes are on a new level of overwhelming sense of responsibility and management, as compared to actually attending physical classes. There’s this one class that always requires him to turn on his camera, and his professor often asks questions just to make sure everyone is paying attention. Donghyuck is grateful for the method of course, though some days he just can’t be arsed to sit and listen, let alone digest the knowledge. 

He’s in that particular class when he hears the door opens.

Donghyuck knows that his parents are not home during the day especially on weekdays. By the messy rustling in the background he knows that it's Mark and he is just making himself comfortable on his bed. He pays him no mind, though he turns off the mic to greet him softly without looking away. Moments passed before Donghyuck felt Mark tugs at his arm, and Donghyuck prayed that his professor didn’t notice him briefly turning off his camera so Mark could lean in and kiss his cheek.

It’s been like that lately, them both being way too comfortable sharing physical affections unprovoked and even though he can feel his heart fluttering at the cute gesture he can’t help but feel a slight clench of worry at what they’re doing. Sure, Donghyuck is so in fucking love with Mark, but he can’t afford to confess to him after they been fucking around. He is content the way things are right now, but Donghyuck has a tendency to be greedy.

Lost in thought, he didn’t even realise Mark slipped and kneels in between his legs, lazy hands come to caress his clothed dick. 

“Jesus, fuck, Mark I’m in class.” 

Mark rolls his eyes and mumbles. “Duh.”

He didn’t stop, just continuing his ministration on his dick. He felt the dick twitched and Donghyuck hissed, glaring at Mark to not even attempt to do what he’s trying to do.

Mark pays him no mind, chuckling as he grips on the waistband of Donghyuck loose short and tugs it open so his dick sprang out, half-hard. He can’t help but let out another groan at the image of Mark circling his tongue against his tip teasingly. He debated whether or not to turn off his camera, but decided it would be way too obvious for the professor and he does not want to be scolded while his best friend is giving him a blow job.

Mark engulfs his tip and can’t help but notice that Donghyuck is slightly thicker in girth. It apparently shows on his face, because Donghyuck then pushed few strands of his hair that covered his eyes away, and mumbled “you have mouth the size of a fucking teaspooon baby, I’m not that big.”

Mark wants to argue, because Donghyuck is actually massive, but he can’t actually talk when his mouth is occupied. Instead, he bobs his head up and down faster, determined to fit his cock as much as he can in his mouth. He fondled with his balls, his own spits dribbles out the side of his mouth. “Isf fhis goodf?”

Donghyuck nodded, not answering and hands covering his mouth because believe it or not, he’s not about to risk getting caught moaning on camera. His class almost ended though, so he figured he can entertain Mark a little more instead of just asking him to stop.

Mark is doing a pretty good job sucking him off. Usually it’s only rushed and filled with urgency, blowing him just for the sake of it, but now that Mark is taking his time, lips pressed against his shaft and tongue lapping the underside of his cock its suddenly becoming too much for him.

It takes everything in him to not buck his hip up and fuck his mouth senseless. He stays rooted, messaging his scalp and letting Mark take his own phase. He can feel the older getting more needy, going deeper until he can feel Mark’s throat against his tip. Mark pulls out almost immediately, just to breath, before he sucks again, feels the throat constrict against his dick. Mark also made it his goal to slurp noisily, sucking his pre-cum and spit it back on his tip for better lubrication. It’s so messy, but he’s beyond turned on by Mark being filthy.

Such a sight, a boy doing his best taking a cock that barely fits in his mouth.

Then Mark just settles on sucking the length as far as he can, hands gripping the part that didn’t fit and starts bobbing his head up and down. It didn’t seem enough for him, because then he pulled off.

“Please fuck my mouth.” 

Donghyuck groaned, tightened his grip on Mark’s hair and fucked him slowly. He can feel Mark’s tongue trying to welcome him in, tracing every veins he can manage. He wants to be as gentle as he can, but then he looks down and sees Mark’s teary eyes, looking straight at Donghyuck like he’s challenging him to be faster, rougher.

The sudden thank you’s from his computer surprised them both, signalling the end of the class and Donghyuck lets out a breathy sigh. At least he doesn't have to pretend that he’s focusing in the class, and he snaps his hips faster, occasionally pulling Mark’s head to meet his thrust. It’s so dirty, and he can see Mark’s hand disappear to touch his own dick.

“Fuck, so good- you’re so good for me Markie-”

He can feel that he’s so close, Mark just taking everything, hand stroking his own dick because sucking Donghyuck turned him on that much. His thrusts are inconsistent, somehow the dirty thought of having the upper hand made him so worked up that when he looked down and saw Mark with a tear down his face he just lost it.

Donghyuck came, shuddering as the fingers that gripped the older’s hair tightened so he could aim it on his face. Mark darts his tongue out, eagerly receiving it and smirking as he pumps Donghyuck after his orgasm. He continues to lick it until Donghyuck whines and slightly pushes him away, his body high on oversensitivity. At the corner of his computer screen he saw that Renjun had spammed him on his whatsapp — he always had it open on his browser for easier access — and he doesn't even have to read more of his messages to know that he had noticed Donghyuck’s little adventure. 

He left the class, turned his computer off and made a mental note to make sure he studied more of that chapter. Mark took the time to climb on his lap to kiss him softly. They both didn’t speak, just making out with Mark’s face full of his cum.

When they pull away, Donghyuck just laughs, suddenly feeling funny that Mark went the extra mile just to suck him off, and for what. Mark returns his laugh with a weak punch on his chest. They kiss again, and Donghyuck wonders what’s in the air because Mark is being super needy right now. (Not that he minded).

It’s subtle but he feels the way Mark rocks slightly between his bare dick, and the whimper Mark let out gave it away. He pulled back from the kiss and raised his eyebrow at Mark, seeing him blush yet still slightly move his hips, the feeling of Donghyuck’s dick in between his asscheeks sems to be doing Mark a favor because he keeps whining.

To say Donghyuck is amused is an understatement. Over the time they’ve been messing around, they both made it clear that he, as in Donghyuck, will be the one getting it in the ass. It’s natural for them that way, Mark always liked being in charge over both of them, and honestly Donghyuck has no complaints, like being taken care off, and enjoying that Mark is the one doing so to him. Donghyuck topped before, he himself preferred having more options, but never with Mark. But now, with Mark being fucking whiny in his lap, trashing like he could die if Donghyuck don’t fuck him right there and then, he starts to reconsider that maybe things should not always be that way.

Sure, Mark is the older one but sometimes he feels like he is wiser compared to Mark. Not that it’s a bad thing, Donghyuck always found himself taking care of him more nowadays as opposed to when they were little. While Mark is the gentle one, Donghyuck always has his way to everything. Obviously he never imagined Mark in a pliant or submissive way, wondering about the endless possibilities of them switching more often, but one thing for sure is that he is loving the sight that presents itself in front of his eyes right now.

“Been thinking about it for some time,” Mark starts, his fingers tremble as he starts to unbutton his shirt, “Jeno said you fucked him so good and I can’t stop thinking about it.” Donghyuck is still staring at him, so immersed in every move Mark made. The way Mark looks so needy just by humping makes Donghyuck feel the overwhelming power to make him cry. 

Donghyuck doesn’t even want to think about what kind of conversation they were having that leads to Jeno sharing that piece of information. Instead, he grips on Mark’s hips, hard enough to stop him from moving but not enough to hurt. Though it looks like Mark would like being manhandled, that's for another day. Mark looks like he’s scared, about to cry, he probably thought Donghyuck didn't like it, but when Donghyuck said “take your clothes off” with a stern voice Mark knows that Donghyuck understands.

-

After both of them finish undressing, Donghyuck motioned Mark to lie down, mumbling a soft “lay however you feel comfortable with” to ease the older’s nerves. And apparently for Mark, having his ass up, cheeks squished against the pillow is the most comfortable for him right now. It’s easy for him to hide from Donghyuck’s gaze, and he just imagined this position an awful lot of time to not just do it. His fingers grace slightly against his hole, and Donghyuck teased him further by not exactly touching it. “Don’t tease me,” Mark whined.

Mark spreads his legs wider as Donghyuck gropes his ass. He took his time fondling with the pretty cheeks, his hands contrast prettily against his pale skin. Everytime the younger graced his fingertips against his hole, he gripped the sheets harder. Everything is all exciting to him.

“Is it just me or I really want to eat your ass right now?” Mark relaxed a little, snorting at his joke, suddenly feeling ridiculous that he is more nervous than he is horny. He knows the younger would never judge him, and he’s just too wrapped up in his newfound feelings that it gets in his head.

Though Donghyuck is not actually joking, spreading his buttcheeks apart to lean in and teasingly lick over his hole. 

“Dongh- ah- not t-there-“ He clenched his hole but Donghyuck just prodded at it with his tongue.

“It’s- so dirty there- more-”

“What’s more dirty Markie? Me eating your ass or you shaving your boy pussy for me?” Donghyuck teased back, spitting on his hole and watching as it drips slowly. “Telling me to stop while begging for more in one breath too, make up your mind baby.”

Mark just whines harder at his words and hides his face in the pillow, hands reaching back to grip Donghyuck’s hair and shove it so he can stop talking and resume eating his ass.

Donghyuck only complies, clearly as impatient as Mark. He fucks his spit in with more force than before, wiggling his tongue as deep as he can reach while his eyes are trained on the beautiful curve of Mark’s backside. It’s then that he realized that Mark is a bit stretched, because diving in deeper feels like it’s a no problem. He can tell that he planned this beforehand, and even then he trembles a lot and Donghyuck thinks it’s cute that he is the reason Mark is falling apart like this.

He tries to lick every part of him, humming because he knows the effect it will have on Mark and it worked, because Mark hand reached back and spread his cheek more in a desperate attempt to get him deeper.

“Please.”

The whimpers and noises Mark lets out makes him crazy. Donghyuck pulls back, slowly drags his body forward so now his chest is against Mark’s back, his exposed cock from earlier gets hard just by eating him out, slick and nestled in between Mark’s wet hole.

“Do you feel that baby?” He thrusts his hips slightly, “my dick is so hard for you, seeing you so needy and under my mercy like this.”

“Please, please- Donghyuck-“ He pleads, but he doesn’t even know what anymore. His mind is completely blank, just clouded with wants and needs to be fucked.” His hands shakily reached under the pillow and when he found it, gave it to the younger, face still planted against the sheet. 

Mark is passing him the lube, watermelon flavored lube to be exact -already used- and his weak-i’m-in-love heart found it so endearing. But then Mark wiggled his ass trying to position his tip in his taut opening so desperately that Donghyuck feels as if something dark is overpowering his inside.

“You’re so big- I need you in me now.” Mark cries.

Wordlessly, he positions Mark so he’s lying on his back, lifting his butt so he can place the pillow under and have easier access. He pops open the lube and squirts it on his finger, purposely letting some of them drip on Mark’s erect cock. Mark hissed, his whole body feels like he’s on fire and that he can come with every single touch to his cock.

“I- Before I come, I stretched myself, please just fuck me now-” He admits, little fingers gripping on his bedsheet tighter, eyeing Donghyuck who’s touching himself at the sight of Mark laid up for him.

Chuckling, he inserts a finger in and yes- Mark’s wall isn’t resisting the push quite as much, but even then he needs to stretch it a little more, just so it’s not as painful. “I know baby, I can tell you’ve been fingering yourself.”

“Your pussy is loose now, what to do?” They both know it’s a lie, if the third finger Donghyuck struggles to add isn’t any indication enough. But the humiliation Mark felt is too strong he could come just by those words itself. Donghyuck noticed that, of course, he had been paying attention to everything Mark felt and made it his goal to just push his button.  
“No more, please just fuck me now.”

Oh, well.

Donghyuck pulled his finger out and he watched in awe at the way the hole clenched around nothing, already chasing something to fill it up. He brings Mark’s legs up his shoulder before thrusting in slowly.

Mark hums, content and Donghyuck praised him for taking it so well. He keeps on kissing Mark and swallowing his moans as he tries to fit it in him. Once he’s fully in he stays there, letting Mark take his time to adjust to his size. 

After some time Mark slightly fucks himself back to the younger, and Donghyuck pulls back to drag his cock out. He spreads Mark’s legs wider, eyes trained on the way he’s hugging his cock tightly before he slammed in with a hard thrust. Mark rolled his eyes, a string of intelligible curse just went out of his mouth at once.

He just wanted to pound the daylight out of Mark, but he made a few lazy thrusts just so Mark could get used to the feeling. As soon as Mark hooks his arms under his knees, holding himself open for him that his thrust keeps getting rougher.

“Your little pussy is so tight- You’re gonna break,” Donghyuck groaned, he can feel Mark’s wall squeezing his cock, in and out, so hard that lube splatters everywhere every time he thrusts in. 

Mark looks like he’s completely fucked out, the grip he had to keep his legs open keeps faltering but he catches himself, whining as Donghyuck fucks him harder. Watching his little cock bounces in between thrusts is so hot and eventually when he slipped, Donghyuck took the chance to bring both of his legs to one side and fuck him even harder.

It’s tighter that way, his legs squished in together looking so plump and pretty, and Donghyuck made a mental note to thigh fuck him next time. But for now, Mark looks like he’s having a blast, hands wondering not knowing where to grip as Donghyuck keeps on slamming harder into him and paying him zero mind.

“You’re so tight around me, I can’t believe you let me do this to you hm?” 

“What will people think about you baby? The powerful Mark Lee likes taking it hard in the ass? Who would have thought.” Mark just cries harder, there’s no way his wails and the loud slapping sound that his ass is making go unnoticed by his neighbours, and at this point he’s just glad that his parents aren’t home to know that he’s railing their second favorite son like this.

Mark tries his best to speak in between the thrust, torn between not wanting Donghyuck to stop and wanting his request to be heard. Eventually Donghyuck slowed down, giving shallow thrust as he felt he’s nearing his orgasm to prolong it longer. “Can I- I want to ride you.” 

And if Donghyuck denied that he’d be an ungrateful person. He slipped out and rested his back against the headboard, and Mark gingerly straddles Donghyuck’s thighs. He lets Mark take the control this time, teasing himself with the head of Donghyuck’s cock before lowering himself down.

Mark is seriously going to be the death of him, he can’t think of going back to fucking other guy when whatever between them ended because he’s going to taste Mark in everything.

“Babe- I think I- Fuck, you’re so big,” Donghyuck soften and caress Mark’s thighs, a verbal reminder for him to take it slow. Mark is in a completely new headspace, and he tends to overdo his limit and Donghyuck can’t help but worry. Mark starts moving, carefully lifting his hip up to test the water but the way he clenched around Donghyuck’s dick while he did so made him want to snap his hip up and chase the tightness.

Once he sets a pace he’s just bouncing, hands gripping Donghyuck’s shoulder as he impales himself hard on his cock. “You’re so good to me, baby boy, make me want to do everything nasty to you. Can you take it? Hm?” Mark nods eagerly, lost in his own pleasure. 

“Please use my cunt- aah- Use me I’m only yours to fuck.” His hand immediately gripes Mark’s side, guiding him on his cock as he fucks up to the tightness so hard that the bed squeaks under their rhythm. Mark is losing himself, more tears after dried tears yet he looks like he’s not stopping anytime soon.

“Put your finger- in me- Please?”

Donghyuck splutters. He’s convinced Mark is just insane at this point but when Donghyuck didn’t do it he reached behind himself just to slide in another finger alongside Donghyuck’s cock. He looked like he wanted to cry.

“What’s that? My cock isn’t enough for you? You need your own finger?” Mark nods eagerly, clearly not processing what the male is saying to him. Donghyuck smirks as he slapped Mark’s ass hard.

“Wrong answer.”

Mark yelped and pulled out his finger, resting his forehead against the younger shoulder, hips stuttering as he feels the orgasm nearing. Donghyuck picked up on that, spanking his hard harder at every thrust.

“Hyuck- ah- I’m so in love with you~” He cries, so sated and so out of his mind.

Donghyuck groans, his hips flattering because what? “Mark, what the fuck, I’m balls deep in you-”

“Don’t careee ahhh- so deep” Mark mewls breathlessly, 

Donghyuck is so near. “I’m gonna come.”

“Please do inside, I want it inside please-” Donghyuck groaned, hand coming to pump Mark’s hard cock and Mark immediately come, cum painting their chest and Donghyuck’s chin, and the way Mark’s inside clenched around him made him follow soon after, hips stuttering as Mark rides out his orgasm with Donghyuck coming inside of him.

Eventually Mark comes down from his high, blinking as he registers the last hour of his life. He gasped, realizing that he confessed to Donghyuck in that state, and Donghyuck laughed heartily seeing Mark trying to get his brain gear to start working.

Donghyuck kisses him first, slow and sweet, and he can feel the younger sigh against his mouth. When he pulls back, Mark is pouting again, probably too ashamed to admit what he has said, but has no intention of taking it back. 

“For the record, I love you way more. I don’t care, we’re boyfriends now.”

-

lee donghyuck!!!! 2:33  
istg did u just get a fucking blowjob in our fucking class!! 2:33  
u arent seeing heaven for that! and for ruining my eyes! 2:34

wtf i thought i saw mark entering the room earlier? 2:45  
wait 2:45  
what the fuck! 2:45

u better reply to me when u're done 2:48  
fucking 2:50

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :] i'm turning this into a series of markhyuck being switches but in different au! thank u for reading and hope u liked it :D


End file.
